Ogremon
Orge the Ogremon is a minor antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "Encoded Truths" as a sub-lieutenant directly under Arakiel's command within the ranks of the Lord of Darkness' Digital Mutate Army. His own native species, the Ogremon, are also uncommon enemy types faced in that specific installment, more specifically the world sections of Route 666, Storybrooke, and The Forbidden Mountains. Story General Information on Ogremon Species A Digital Mutate whose form resembles that of the Oni from Eastern legends; the attacks it performs using its absurdly developed muscles exhibit tremendous destructive power. Although it has high intelligence, it has a violent temperament, and there is no limit to the destruction that it brings about with 'anger' acting as its driving force. Due to its intense love for battle, it will boldly challenge even opponents that greatly surpass it in combat ability. The Hone Konbou Bone Club it wields in its right arm was earned from defeating an Ancient Dracolich in battle. Its Special Move is Supreme King Fist, fired off from its two gigantic arms. Backstory on Orge While most Ogremon are content to live together in packs if it means each one of them will have their own chance at earning their big score, one particular specimen by the name of Orge got too uptight, lone-wolfish, and egotistical for his own good, and was kicked out of his tribe for attempting a coup against the Ogremon chieftan Lord Titan. This dishonorable ogre thus ventured out into the world to become powerful and famous throughout the Digital World, committing crimes and terrorist acts all by his lonesome, with his underhandedness and ferocity making him feared by any who knew of him. Eventually, Orge's destructive crime spree would attract the attention of Sir Leeus of the Lionmen, a valiant warrior who vowed to stop the Ogremon and make him face justice for his crimes. Because the two of them were matched in strength, skill, and tenacity, their rivalry would last for many digital cycles, with neither one being able to gain an advantage over the other in their many battles. In the meantime, Orge had come to see Leeus as a beast worthy of being his rival, nay the very challenge he had been waiting for to satisfy his lust for combat and desire for infamy. One day, during another of their heated duels over the fate of an island colony, the battle was interrupted by the arrival of the Demon Lord Arakiel Saganus, who was looking for new warriors to serve his master in conquering the Datascape. Orge was at first disinclined to accept the demon's request since he was more interested in defeating Leeus, but after Arakiel used his Touch of Evil to corrupt Leeus into a more demonic form, Orge changed his mind and willingly pledged his service to the Demon Lord, going on since then to serve as a sub-lieutenant commanding hordes of corrupted Digital Mutates in the alliance between the Lord of Darkness and the Hellfire Organization. Encoded Truths The Second Trilogy Appearance and Personality Abilities Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Digital Mutates Category:Goblins Category:Brutes Category:Bludgeoners Category:The Fair Folk Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:The Hellfire Organization Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Oni Category:Demons Category:Enemy Types Category:Reformed Characters